Dead, Mine and Yours
by KyrieJunkie
Summary: Post DAG,my version of what happens next. Sookie runs away, Eric tracks her and Hunter's missing. I'm sticking close to the books, character ideas/themes,this Eric might come off a little darker at times. Theres laughter,love,mystery and intrigue afoot.


Summary: Post DAG- my version of what happens. While Sookie deals with the after effects of the Fae war, Eric, Hunter and everything supernatural; Amelia deals with the death of Trey. They decide sneaking away for a girls weekend and not telling anyone is a good idea. Of course this includes trying to outrun Eric who will track her once he notices she's missing. Will Sookie's stubborn streak finally have a detrimental end when Hunters turn up missing the same weekend?

Don't Sue Me Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Chapter One

I slept for several more hours and when I woke up Jason was gone. After Niall had left, Jason had refused to leave. He mumbled something about it being daylight and since my protector was unable to be here he'd stay. Jason didn't sound happy, but he didn't sound quite as angry as I had expected, but rather somber. I'd slipped in to his mind accidentally, I was just to worn out to shield and I heard his thoughts tumbling with worry and concern. He was rethinking his lifestyle and mine. He was trying to figure out how to better care for me.

Now Jason's my brother and I love him as a good sister should, but Jason is a notorious partier, and is well known for his skills with alcohol, women and his truck. So hearing him rethink his life was just to much for me to handle right now. Not to mention those are his private thoughts, he hadn't shared them and it was rude of me to eavesdrop, albeit unintentionally. So I willed myself to sleep and when I woke, he was gone, it was dark and I was alone.

Then I felt warmth cover me and I realized I wasn't really alone. Alone in the bed, yes, not in the room though. I should have known he was there, I should have felt his proximity. I guess I was still to sleepy or worn out and I wasn't paying attention. I stiffened as my thoughts quickly turned to Lochlan and Neave capturing me and how I wasn't paying attention then either. I really need to start focusing and not letting my mind wander so much.

Eric was sitting in a chair at the foot of my bed. He showed no expression, he was just silent, still and beautiful. The bond pulsed with peace and serenity. I didn't move, I just laid there and enjoyed it.

The past few days had been horrendous and I was tired. Tired of all the drama, tired of constantly being injured and tired of always fighting the bond. Always second guessing it, always wondering if my feelings were true, always wondering what was Eric's game and was he manipulating me with emotions. And as I sat there a realization came to me. The bond was tied with blood, but we were bound by emotions. Had Eric ever sent me bad feelings, had he ever sent anxiety, stress, anger, fear or hate? No. Well a few times, I caught snippets of his anger and stress, such as when my ex-weretiger boyfriend, Quinn decided to show up unannounced on my doorstep and we ended up arguing about our past, but those were just Eric's feelings about a situation seeping in to me. And the guys' allowed to feel, isn't he? Plus he never actually sent them, they just spilled over and that's what the bond is about anyway. It helps me feel connected. Eric always sent me safety, security and happiness, doused in a healthy bit of lust. Hey there's nothing wrong with making a girl feel sexy, right? No, Eric hasn't abused me or the bond. I felt contentment wash over me and it wasn't his, it was mine.

I blinked rapidly and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to think on this more when I was alone, but right now Eric is here and I hadn't seen him in a few days. I looked at him and this time he smiled.

"You're happy my lover." My insides burned at the sound of his voice.

"Mmmm, feels like you might be a little more than happy", Eric closed his eyes, his face relaxed and he sunk lower in the chair while licking his lips. My insides burned even more and I was worried my house would catch on fire again.

He shifted in the old chair and it squeaked under his wait, "Lover, I appreciate your needs and I like them", he licked his lips a little slower this time, I moaned, "however, I do not believe you are healed enough for such strenuous activity."

He slowly opened his eyes, gleaming at me, while moving closer. Oh lord help me now, this man really does it for me. I know I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, they are naughty, other people have these thoughts, Amelia has them, Pam has them, but then again they are more experienced than me. Maybe that's why they enjoyed each others company. They are both sweet little deviants, as sweet as a powerful witch and an old vampire can be that is. And here I am having these thoughts of the centuries old Viking stalking towards me. Oh hell, Pam and Amelia are rubbing off on me.

Eric chuckled, no doubt feeling the emotions swirl through me. I shifted carefully so he could sit on the edge of the bed. However Eric, being Eric, first kicked off his shoes, then undid his belt (painfully slow I might add, doesn't he know I've already been tortured) and dropped his pants to the floor. He was wearing cotton boxers that hung just below his abs and I could see the soft happy trail disappear in to them. Oh goodness gracious, did I just notice the, oh am I drooling, happy trail. Uuugh, keep your mind out of the gutter and Eric's pants, I scolded myself.

Eric stripped of his shirt and stepped out of his pants and in to my bed. Then he snuggled up close to me laying on his side. He put one arm under my neck, took his other hand and stroked my hair with such care and reverence it made me a little worried as to what might have happened, if there was more danger. Surely not the fairies, Niall had seen to that. I started to get anxious, so Eric kissed me lightly on the forehead, then carefully tucked my head in to the crook of his neck, rested his chin upon my head and started humming, all the while stroking and caressing me, his hands remaining politely on top of his pajamas.

I relaxed and snuggled in closer, wrapping my arms around him lightly. I found myself thinking about not wanting to ever let go. This surprised me and Eric stopped humming to look at me. I wisely told myself to not think and just enjoy the moment. I more wisely listened to myself. I relaxed again and Eric's humming resumed.

I just laid there not sleeping. I wasn't tired really as I had just been sleeping for the past few days, so I laid there as humming turned in to whispered ramblings in a language I didn't understand. I was happy and at peace, something I don't get to feel very often so I was basking in it.

Eric continued with his, whatever he was saying, and I continued to not understand. Although I could tell he was speaking sincerely, I might even say from his heart by the way he would squeeze me a little and his voice would drop an octave at times. I really needed to learn this language; I really would like to know what he was saying. I mentioned this to him and he chuckled, I felt his chest vibrate against me.

"Oh, but then dear one, you would know more of my secrets," I giggled, I like silly Eric, "and you've already got me. You're still mine, you know". I also like possessive-romantic Eric too, but I wouldn't tell him that, his ego doesn't need to hear it. I giggled again. He smiled with his lips against my forehead.

"I like to hear your laughter, lover. I also like that you didn't correct me".

Oh damn, he noticed. I just rolled over, buried my face in his chest and flushed with embarrassment.

"Sookie my dear, its good to have you with me. This is good and it's right." His arm wrapped around me and his fingers started running trails up and down my back. Oh god, I love his touch. It sent shivers up and down my spin and I felt the bond flex with happiness.

"We will be together, we are together. I will not let you go. I would have come sooner, but Niall called and asked me to wait. He said he wanted to visit you first, to wrap up his affairs and tell you goodbye. If he had waited any longer, I would have come tonight anyway and if I felt any distress from you, I would have come immediately. I respect Niall, he is quite powerful and the only remaining Prince, I guess that makes him the Fairy King, but he is not my maker and he would not keep you from me if you are in need."

Eric dipped his head down so our lips could touch. I felt his mouth press again mine and his tongue slid in. Oooh, it felt like he was coming home. I responded in kind and heard a low growl emit deep from within his chest. I smiled while kissing him. He pulled back playfully and nipped my bottom lip. Oh, was that _me_ who just growled?

He pressed his hips to me and I felt him throbbing hot and hard. Of their own accord my hands came around to his beautiful butt, spreading my fingers for maximum coverage, I squeezed. I felt him grind against me much slower and my body turned to Jell-O. I wondered if he knew what Jell-O is like, I'm sure he's never had it, it's to modern of an invention than my Viking. Oh, did I just say _MY_ Viking? Surely not. Had I even given thought to us? Was there an us, had I learned if there was more than just the blood tie? He sensed I wasn't with him anymore and he came to a stop with his hand resting on my hip.

"What is it my lover? What is it that could have distracted you from all this?", then he proceeded to wave his hand down his body as if to remind me what was laid out next to me. As if I could forget, I snorted. Eric is gorgeous, tall and strong with muscles that ripple endlessly. Just thinking about him causes little explosions to course through my body. He grunted appreciatively, "Much better, lover".

I squeezed my eyes shut, get a grip Sookie, what were you just thinking. My hands ran up and down his sides and around to his stomach, which wasn't an easy task since one of my arms had been wound underneath him to enable my butt grasping incident from earlier and he was still on his side facing me, with my head on his shoulder. I managed though and I flattened out my palms and stroked upwards towards his glorious pecs. He purred a little.

"Eric?" I said tentatively.

"Yes, lover" he replied.

"Eric, what is this? What are we?" I mumbled shyly and once again I buried my face against him. I am my own woman of course and I choose for myself, but as I heard the words slip from my mouth I suddenly became very worried about his response. I've been wound so tight lately, what with the fairy torture and all, and I felt so safe and secure in his arms that I was afraid of his answer. I started to panic and tears trickled out of me. Eric once told me I should give him more credit and sometimes I do wonder if I am quick to doubt him. I shouldn't he's yet to fail me.

As if he could read my mind, he wrapped his luscious arms around me and hugged me. It was the best hug on earth.

"Shhh lover," he crooned, "we are blood bound, we are pledged. You are mine," he paused to look at me with an eyebrow arched, "you have many questions and concerns and I have promised answers. However tonight, dear one, is not the night for Q&A." My eyebrow arched at his command of modern English, it still catches me by surprise.

"Tonight," he continued, "is for me to hold you. You are still injured and need your rest." I sighed, there's my Eric, yes MY Eric, riding around on his high horse. I wonder if he knows that modern term, for all I know it was coined because of him – that would be appropriate.

"Eric?" I said softly and buried my face a little deeper. Some days I could really relate to ostriches.

"Yes, my stubborn lover?"

"Umm…you said, I'm yours, right?"

"Mmmhmm, glad to hear you accept it", he said coyly. I swatted at him and no, I did not lift my head.

"Does that make you, uh, are you…mine?"

He growled then pulled my head out from its' hiding place and gazed intently in to my eyes. I found myself drowning in those pools of blue, he bent down and gave me one of those, oh so E-RRR-I-C kisses, never losing the lock on our gaze. "Mine" he said passionately and he bent down and bit me on my breast. I arched my back to him and let out a loud moan, my head fell back in tot eh pillow. He hissed and I snapped my eyes back to watch him gently suckle on my breast. I felt the bond ripple, desire, lust and need crashed through us, stronger than I'd ever felt or sent.

He retracted his fangs and licked the bite slowly and in the same motion brought his tongue around to circle my nipples. I shivered, actually shivered from it. I placed my fingers on his jaw and urged his mouth to mine. We kissed urgently, his handles flowing over me, kneading and prodding ever inch of me. The feelings coming from the bond, mine or his, not sure, maybe both were consuming me. I frantically kissed him, his cheeks his nose, his jaw, his neck and then I did what any self respecting woman would do. I growled, "Mine" and bit his shoulder.

I don't know if I surprised him, but I surprised myself. What the hell was I doing? But he roared and I only started to suck harder. He ground his hips in to mine and I stopped sucking when I felt his release. I licked his bite while it healed itself and he just growled a little more or was that a purr?

We lay there wrapped around each other, he nuzzled my neck and said, "I will protect what is mine, that's you lover, and I will keep you safe. No one will take you from me again."

I hugged him and thought, does that make him mine? He never answered. Am I his? Oh hell. I fell asleep before I could think anymore on it.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I also do not have a beta at this time, so if anyone wants to volunteer, please message me. Thanks and enjoy.


End file.
